


Silent Night

by reiko_0107



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiko_0107/pseuds/reiko_0107
Summary: Thesewt姑且算一个PWP(?，新手初上路，废话插入多ooc预警我已经放飞自我了，用心谈恋爱，用脚上高速x





	Silent Night

       天刚擦黑，纽特在家门外徘徊。不是他在伦敦那个小小的却让他放松自在公寓，而是斯卡曼德家的老宅。他真的不太想回来。

       倒不是说斯卡曼德家的老宅不够舒适放松。毕竟他从小也是在这里长大的。即使自己离家这么多年父母依旧给他留了卧室，也没有做任何变动，只有扫除的时候斯卡曼德夫人才会进去放出一个清理一新的咒语。

       只不过今天不一样。斯卡曼德夫人虽然一向不太在意两个儿子平常的动向，就算自己的大儿子违背上面的命令跑去麻瓜的战场，就算自己的小儿子刚刚成年就一声不吭瞒着所有人跑去东线战场驯龙，她都没有说什么，但是平安夜和圣诞节要家人一起度过，这是斯卡曼德夫人定下的规矩。除了战争的那几年特殊情况外，就连忒修斯准备O.W.Ls和N.E.W.Ts时也没有例外过。“如果你不回来我就给你寄吼叫信。”斯卡曼德夫人在信里这么威胁着。先是作为级长后来又作为主席的忒修斯受不了丢这么大的脸，也乖乖的回来了。

       去年的纽特因为研究神奇动物忘记回来，结果圣诞节的第二天，正在西伯利亚旅店的小酒馆里喝一杯暖身酒的他就真的收到了斯卡慢的夫人的吼叫信。“你没有回来过圣诞节！”大红色的信封吼了这么一句话就把自己扯碎了。纽特呛了一大口酒，整个酒馆瞬间安静了下来，让他想起在霍格沃兹上学时老师突然推门进来的场景。他随手用袖子抹了抹嘴角的酒，尴尬地小声开口：“大概……是寄错人了吧？”然后抱着那只已经快冻僵的斯卡曼德家的猫头鹰回了自己的房间。”明明连我被退学的时候都没寄过吼叫信。”纽特抱怨着，从脖子红到了耳朵尖，决定不让那只可怜的猫头鹰再受这样的苦，塞进箱子一起带回了英国。

       所以，当他昨晚收到自己母亲用大红色信纸写给他提醒他回来过节的信的时候，他不由得打了个激灵，把才想好怎么搪塞母亲自己今年不回去的信纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶。无论怎样他也不想再突然不知道在哪收到一封吼叫信了。

       他在外面呆了太久了。刚刚被冻醒的皮克特从纽特胸口的口袋里探出头来，抖了抖头顶的叶子，发出吱吱声，表示对外面寒冷的不满。纽特低下头，“抱歉皮克，”他轻轻用手指抚了一下小家伙的叶片，“我们这就进去。”

       得到满意答复的皮克特缩回口袋里继续自己的睡眠。纽特叹了口气，推开了门。

       屋子里的灯暗着，只有炉火在劈啪作响。斯卡曼德夫妇似乎不在家。他轻轻关上门，借着炉子里的火光看到沙发上躺着一个人。他凑过去，发现是他的哥哥。纽特一下子就紧张了起来，天知道他那么不想回来的原因就是忒修斯。不过对方看起来正在睡觉。忒修斯闭着眼，平稳的呼吸着。

       正合他意。纽特转过身，蹑手蹑脚地打算上楼躲到自己的安全小屋里，等斯卡曼德夫妇回来再说。

        “我以为你想在外面站到什么时候。”

       忒修斯的声音在身后冷不丁地想起，纽特吓得差点蹦起来。他浑身的肌肉紧绷着，停在原地，考虑是要转头还是装作没听见的样子直接跑上楼。

       不过忒休斯并没有给他逃跑的机会。灯亮了。纽特只好深呼吸了一下，转过身，以一个尽量自然的表情和自己的哥哥打招呼，“忒修斯，我以为你睡着了。”

       “如果你说的是你在外面站着的时候，是的。”忒修斯坐了起来，平淡地说着。纽特抿着嘴，装作听不出这是忒修斯揶揄他在外面站了太长时间，也忽略了其中的指责意味。“爸妈呢？”

       “出去买东西了，大概还要一两个小时才会回来。”

      完美。这意味着自己还有很长的尴尬时间要和他现在最不想见到的哥哥独处。

      “抱歉吵醒了你。”纽特别过眼神，“看来你很累了，我就不打扰你继续休息了。”说着他转身想往楼上走。

      “也不知道是哪个小斯卡曼德先生让我这么累。”他听见忒修斯站起身走了过来。

     忒修斯的暗示和直接点他的名字没有什么区别。不，其实还是有区别的。如果直接点名还好，但这样的说法证明忒修斯很生气，特别生气。这也是他为什么不想来——一周前他刚刚闹了个大乱子，为了这件事大概忒修斯已经做了很多额外工作，昨天自己刷忒修斯的脸干“坏事”的时候又被本人抓了个正着，要不是自己幻影移型得快，怕不是就要当场被忒修斯押回他的办公室。

     纽特感到忒修斯的气息接近。他僵在原地不敢动，仿佛回到了小时候，每当做错事情的时候，他低着头站在原地，忒修斯接近的脚步声都会令他慌乱而不知所措。

      他感到忒修斯在离他很近的地方停了下来，鼻息几乎喷在他的脖子上。然后他听到自己的哥哥发出了一声无奈的轻叹，双臂也慢慢地环了上来。纽特陷进一个温柔而暖和的怀抱，不过他也放松下来——这一般意味着他的哥哥原谅他了。但是被原谅和消气是两回事，纽特深知这一点，所以即使这个拥抱让他不是很自在，他也没有挣脱。

       纽特虽然不太好意思，但他觉得还是欠年长的那一方一个道歉。他犹豫了一下，转过头。

       “抱歉忒修斯，我……”

       但忒修斯阻止了他。他就着两个人现在的姿势吻了上去。这是一个略带侵略性但又缠绵的吻，他在唇齿相依间发泄着自己对于纽特所作所为的不满和一个月两人几乎没有怎么见面的想念。忒修斯逼着纽特打开齿列，勾着对方的舌头缠绵，又用舌尖轻轻划过他的上膛，收获了他弟弟的轻颤。纽特扭动了一下表示抗议，他想挣脱出来，被忒修斯咬了一下嘴唇。他吃痛地哼了哼，却被吻得更深。忒修斯的手不知道什么时候已经从他的身上离开了，他的马甲被解开，衬衫也被拽了出来，忒修斯再次环住他，把手摸了进去。

       “你在外面站太久了，”当忒修斯终于离开他的嘴唇时，不满地说道，“你身上凉飕飕的。”他离开了一点，伸手把纽特身上的大衣和马甲扒了下来，随手扔在沙发上。纽特被吻得有些晕晕乎乎地，还没意识到忒修斯做了什么，就又被吻了上去。

       他几乎是被忒修斯拖拽着，两个人吻在一起，踉踉跄跄地往楼上走。纽特不得不承认他十分想念忒修斯的亲吻，即使这些吻总是让他近乎窒息。迈上最后一级台阶的时候纽特绊了一下，摔在了二楼的走廊上。他吃痛地闷哼，摸着摔疼的屁股想要站起来，忒修斯却就势压在他身上。纽特坐在地板上，一条腿刚刚收回的平地，另一条腿还在台阶上。忒修斯一手温柔地护在他的脑后，另一只手却猛地把他按回了地面。他俯下身子，轻柔地吮吻他的上唇。

      纽特偏过头，躲开即将到来的下一个亲吻。“别在这儿，”他小声抗议道，“万一爸妈回来了。”

       “他们不会的，”忒修斯把垫在纽特脑后的手小心翼翼的抽出来，“时间还早。”不过即使这么说着，忒修斯还是用手抚开纽特额前乱糟糟的头发，轻轻落下一吻，就把纽特拉了起来。他抱着他，撞进了最近的那扇卧室门。

      那是忒修斯的卧室。很显然在纽特回来之前忒修斯已经进来过了。他的大衣就搭在旁边的椅子上。

       两个人一进屋，门就被砰地一下撞上。房间里魔法的光源在感知到他们进来之后就亮起来了。纽特被狠狠地压在门上。忒修斯舔着他的脖颈，时不时牙齿轻轻加力，酥麻中夹杂着尖锐的疼痛惹得他一阵颤抖。他感到忒修斯修长的手指慢慢地从下往上解他仅剩的那件衬衫的口子，指尖不时划过他的皮肤，引起一阵抽搐般的颤栗。他紧绷着身体往后躲，但身后的屋门挡住了退路。

       但忒修斯头也不抬，含糊不清的说道：“放松点，纽特。”他仿佛怕纽特还不明白接下来要发生的事情一般加了一句：“这才刚刚开始。”他的手隔着裤子摸上纽特已经开始鼓起的位置，控制着力度描摹着凸起的形状。

       纽特被哥哥的话弄得有些又羞又恼，但两个人已经一个多月没做过了，这些轻微的舔舐与触碰在他脑袋里生起了一把久违的火，把他的理智一点点蚕食。他低喘着，也不再管忒修斯是不是还生着自己的气，断断续续地抱怨道：“我……我当然知道。”

       他不甘示弱的伸手解开忒修斯的西装扣，“我真搞不懂你，在家还要穿成这个样子。”他皱着眉。想把他的西装扒下去，但对方明显不想让他打断自己的动作。忒修斯手下微微用力，纽特呻吟了一声，攥住了忒修斯西装的边缘。他不情不愿地作罢，喘息着去拽忒修斯的领带，可惜忒修斯还在继续，纽特手一滑，领带没扯开，倒是勒了忒修斯脖子一下。

       “你在霍格沃兹上学那几年竟然没因为解领带被勒死真的谢天谢地。”忒修斯半真半假的调侃道。

       纽特别过头，“还不是你穿成这样。”

       “工作需要。”忒修斯把手伸向纽特的腰带，“拖你的福，我五天的假期变成了两天半，还熬了一个通宵，下午才从魔法部回来。”

       纽特想反驳，明明不全是他的原因，但被忒修斯以吻封唇。皮带扣被解开的声音似乎从很远的地方传进沉迷于这个吻而变得一团浆糊的脑袋里，但马上被忒修斯握住的感觉把他一下子拉回了现实。

       他轻叫了一声。忒修斯的手拉下他的底裤，握住他半勃的阴茎缓慢地滑动。那只手指修长有力又带有薄茧的手极富技巧的撸动着，另一只手顺着腰后伸进纽特的裤子，使劲揉捏他的屁股。

       纽特身体前倾，靠在忒修斯肩头，克制地喘息着。他的卷发蹭在忒修斯的脖子上，有些痒痒的，忒修斯调整了一下姿势，让纽特又往怀里靠了靠。他的发间有一股阳光晒过的干草垛的味道。纽特一只手从后面挂上忒修斯的肩膀，另一只手磨磨蹭蹭的拽忒修斯的腰带。

      忒修斯把嘴贴到纽特的耳边，就着喷出的热气说到：“你还记得我第一次帮你弄的时候吗？”

      他感到纽特明显地颤抖了一下，断断续续地说：“不……不记得了。”

       “小骗子。”忒修斯咬了一下扭头的耳垂，手里狠狠地撸了一把。

       “我没有。”纽特颤着声音反驳。但忒修斯说的没错，他的确说谎了。他当然记得。那是在他们第一次做之前，那时他还没有成年，虽然两个人已经私下确定了恋爱关系，但忒修斯作为一个好哥哥坚持成年之前不和他做。然而平常一向顺从好说话的纽特倔劲儿一上来，你根本想象不到他会做出什么事。

       忒修斯觉得从这点来说他比杜戈尔还有发言权。尤其是当他推开自己房间的门发现自己的弟弟抱着自己的大衣躺在自己的床上自慰的时候。

       “我还记得。”忒修斯没有在他是否记得的问题上和他过多争执，“你那时在我的床上自慰，还抱着我的衣服把脸埋在里面。”他满意地看着埋在自己肩头的纽特耳朵已经红了，“你看见我进去以后说了什么来着？嗯？”他的手指压着头部的小孔使劲摩擦了一下，纽特发出一声隐忍的尖叫。

       如果他能用时间转换器回到那个时候，纽特发誓，就算给当时的自己施一个石化咒然后捆在屋子里也不会让这种事发生的。他根本想不明白自己当时的脑回路怎么能仅仅因为觉得被忒修斯当做小孩子看待了就做出这么羞耻的事情。

       忒修斯的手突然停了下来。被情欲烧上头的纽特不满地抬起脑袋，“忒修斯？”

       “你当时说什么来着？”忒修斯没有搭理他的不满，又问了一遍。

       “我忘了。”纽特轻轻用腿磨蹭忒修斯，想以此催促他。

       “再想想。”忒修斯不为所动，以一种哄骗一样的口气说着，“纽特，再好好想想。”

       他早在忒修斯提起的时候就已经想起来了。那天的记忆清晰的涌入脑海，明明感到羞耻，可他竟然变得更兴奋了。

       纽特把头埋回忒修斯的颈间，用毛茸茸的头顶蹭着忒修斯的脸颊，企图用卖乖的方式蒙混过关。但忒修斯毫不领情，语气仿佛一个引导孩子承认错误的家长，“纽特，你说了什么？”

       他感觉到忒修斯的从自己的腿间撤了出去。他明白这是来自年长一方的信号，如果自己不按照要求来的话他是绝对不会进行下一步的。他有时候真的恨忒修斯这个惊人的自制力，包括当时即使自己做到那个份上忒修斯也没有和他做到最后。而现在，这么丢脸的事他还要再做一次。

       他稍稍抬头，脸颊贴着对方的，凑到忒修斯的耳边，以一种黏糊糊地语调央求道：“哥哥，帮我。”

       纽特觉得自己脸已经要烧起来。他虽然可以做得很主动，但这样的话却很难说出口，更何况是被迫回忆起自己的“黑历史”。他用挂在忒修斯肩上的那只手扒开他的西装外套，泄愤似的隔着衬衫咬了上去。

       “你是变成了你的哪个神奇动物吗？”他听见忒修斯在他耳边哑着嗓子说到。

       纽特还没来得及抱怨，就觉得一阵天旋地转。他晕头晕脑地眨眨眼，才明白自己被忒修斯扔在了床上。他不安地动了动，被忒修斯按住，拽下了裤子。纽特想把自己撑起来，他的手肘支在柔软的床上，抬起上半身，却隐约看到忒修斯低下了头。

       “唔……忒修斯。”温热的口腔包裹住了他已经完全勃起的那根，他仰起了头，呻吟出声，手指抓皱了床单。

       他看着忒修斯埋在自己胯间，而自己的那根在哥哥嘴里进进出出，突然有一种奇妙的小得意。他的哥哥，忒修斯，可是整个英国魔法部最优秀的傲罗，整个在校期间自己被对比的对象——而且他通常都是差的那一个。但现在，那个永远在自己上面的人正在服侍着他的欲望。他一边享受着一边忽略了自己给对方带来的困扰可是远远大于忒修斯带给他的心理阴影——纽特其实根本不在乎别人怎么说。

       但忒修斯没让这种得意持续太久。

       “我第一次给你口交的时候，你慌张得都要哭出来了。”忒修斯用牙齿轻轻在头部蹭了一下，纽特惊叫了一声，摔回了床上。“事实上你最后确实哭了。”忒修斯一边给他口一边模模糊糊地说。

       “嘶——忒修斯你别含着说话，”纽特挣扎了一下，“你吓到我了。”

       “你也吓到我了。”忒修斯心不在焉地说，他上下舔弄着柱身，“我那时以为我弄疼你了。”

       忒修斯用力吮吸了一下，双唇离开的时候发出啵地一声轻响。“但你其实很爽，对不对？”他突然间又吃进去，做了一个深喉。纽特惊叫一声，不自觉的蜷起腿。

       “真不可爱，明明你很舒服，但是却从开不会在清醒的时候乖乖说出来。”忒修斯话里抱怨着，但口气听起来却毫不在意。他继续着嘴上的工作，用修剪圆润的指甲轻轻搔刮他的会阴。忒修斯故意弄出令人羞耻地响声，纽特本能地想蜷缩身体，却被忒修斯抓住了脚踝。

      快感逼得他要叫出声来。纽特抬手把臂弯压在唇上，企图把那些羞耻的呻吟都吞回去，却在喘息中泄露出小动物一样的轻哼。

       他眼神放空盯着天花板，眼睛里一片迷蒙的雾气。就在他即将高潮的时候，忒修斯停下了动作。纽特不满地动了动。

       “忒修斯……？”他的哥哥没有说话，侧头在他的大腿根轻轻咬了一口。他感觉到忒修斯的手指滑到了他的穴口，缓慢地按压，然后就着不知道什么时候倒到手上的润滑液猛地捅了进去。

       “呃啊——忒修斯！”他惊叫了一声，然后用责怪的语气叫着忒修斯的名字，却因为对方手指的动作拉出有些甜腻的尾音，听起来更像是在撒娇。

      忒修斯修长的手指在纽特体内灵巧的探索。他欺身上前，含住对方一侧已经挺立起来的乳珠，带着水声舔弄起来。

       上下双方的刺激让他不由得弓起背来。尤其是在忒修斯的手指若有若无地擦到那一点的时候，他发出嗯嗯呜呜地轻喘。纽特抬起腿，用小腿磨蹭着忒修斯的肩膀，催促他快一点。

       忒修斯没有理睬他的催促，又送了一根手指进去。纽特哼了哼，随着忒修斯勾手指的动作难耐地动了动腰。忒修斯空着的那只手不轻不重地拍了一把纽特的屁股，留了浅浅的红印。

       “呜……”纽特抖了一下，红着眼眶，毫无杀伤力地瞪了忒修斯一眼。

       忒修斯安抚性地揉了揉刚刚拍红的地方。“耐心点，”他的声音里带着情欲的沙哑，“你可不想像第一次那样吧？”

       “你今天怎么……这么多话？”纽特突然就从脖子红到了耳根，他羞耻地侧过头，咬牙切齿地说。

       “你从头哭到尾，做完了还趴在我身上哭了半天，我还以为我强奸了你。”忒修斯抽出手指，“我还是第一次知道你这么爱哭。”

       “那你想怎样？”事到如今忒修斯大概是不打算放过他了，纽特后知后觉地发现忒修斯大概是在用这种方式发泄对自己这几天所作所为的不满。他随手从旁边抓过一个枕头盖在脸上，决定破罐破摔，“你怕你的弟弟哭着要你对他的贞洁负责吗？”

       “事实上是你求着我要把你的‘贞洁’献给我。”纽特听见解皮带扣的声音，他思考了一下到底是继续用枕头挡住自己红得滚烫的脸还是把它狠狠砸在忒修斯脸上。

      他感受到忒修斯的亲吻像雨点一样落在自己的小腹和胸口。然后他脸上的枕头被掀开了。

       忒修斯吻了一下他的额头。“不过我会的。”

       他正想反驳什么，忒修斯就俯身吻上了了他的唇。两个人的舌头纠缠在一起，忒修斯一只手和纽特十指相扣，另一只手扶着自己的，在纽特被吻得晕晕乎乎的时候顶了进去。

      突然的进入让纽特剧烈的颤抖了一下，不小心咬了忒修斯的嘴唇。

       “嘶……”忒修斯吃痛地离开，稍稍用力咬了一下纽特的耳垂以示惩罚。纽特在他身下难过的动了动。

       从进屋起纽特所有的反应在忒修斯眼里都可爱的不行，他早就硬的发疼，终于忍不住在纽特体内抽插了起来。

       最开始纽特还只是压抑着喘息，尽量不呻吟出声，但在忒修斯一次次擦过他的敏感点后，酥麻感渐渐爬上腰肢，顺着脊柱窜进大脑，像烟火一样爆开，炸得他意识都变得模糊。挺立的柱身吐出透明的液体，纽特抓着床单呻吟出声。他随着忒修斯的动作哼叫出声，黏腻的鼻音仿佛是被忒修斯用他粗大的那根挤出来似的。

       他被干得有些神志不清，失去了平时的害羞和矜持。纽特突然抬起了那只没有和忒修斯扣在一起的手。忒修斯停下动作，看了看他，然后在他的指尖上蜻蜓点水地亲了一下。纽特委委屈屈的抿嘴，眼里的雾气都要凝成水滴。忒修斯赶忙伏下身子让他把手搭在自己肩头，用一只手臂把他揽在怀了。

       “好了好了，我知道。”忒修斯亲着他脸上的雀斑，看见纽特的表情变得满意了起来，还蹭了蹭他的脸。忒修斯笑着蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，他想了想，调整了一下姿势，把纽特拉了起来。

       “嗯啊——”体位的改变让忒修斯的那根一下子顶到最深，他跨坐在忒修斯身上，水雾终于顺着脸颊滑了下来。

       他用委屈的眼神看向忒修斯，忒修斯给了他一个吻，然后靠在了身后的枕头上。

       在被快感冲昏头脑之后的纽特总是黏在忒修斯身上哼哼唧唧地，不断地索求着亲吻和拥抱，仿佛一个讨糖吃的小孩子，如果被欺负的太过还会泪汪汪地扭过头去，断断续续地呻吟中夹杂着委屈的呜咽。忒修斯在纽特刚刚成年两个人第一次上床的时候就发现了，即使这么多年过去，纽特已经是个能够独当一面、连龙都能驯服的巫师，在床上的小动作却依旧没有改变。忒修斯也知道，他的弟弟喝醉了以后会乖乖的窝在角落里睡去，如果这时自己过去抱他，他不光不会躲开，甚至会亲昵地蹭过来，主动环上他的脖子，就像小时候那样。几乎所有人都知道纽特有着柔软的外表，而少部分的人知道他也有着刚强的内心，但只有忒修斯知道，除去这些，他的阿尔忒弥斯有着孩子一样纯真而洁白的灵魂。

       现在，他的小月亮红着眼睛撑在他身体两侧，讨好的在他身上落下一个个轻吻，又抱着他的手臂，用近乎色情的方式舔吮着他的掌心，希望忒修斯能动一动。忒修斯稍微用力往上顶弄了一下，纽特带着哭腔呻吟出声。

       “喜欢吗？”

       纽特把自己的半张脸都埋在忒修斯掌心，犹犹豫豫地微微点了点头。毛茸茸的发丝蹭得忒修斯从手掌痒到心里。

       他抽回手捏了一把纽特的屁股，惹得对方呜咽了一声。“自己动动看。”

       纽特不情不愿地撑在床上，里面塞着忒修斯的东西，却还是不能感到满足。他咬着下嘴唇轻轻摇晃着臀部，试图填补自己的空虚。在蹭过那一点时他抖了一下，抬头有些求助般的看着自己的哥哥。忒修斯依旧不为所动，纽特只好试着把自己撑起来，然后缓缓地坐下去。这样做确实有效，每次他的后穴慢慢吞进忒修斯的那根时都爽得发抖，但是还没有几下，被情欲和快感浸泡的身体就软了下来，他堪堪撑在忒修斯身上，直不起腰来。他试图继续自己刚才的动作，但是酸软的腿却根本不听使唤；他的前面也微微战栗着，可他连撑起自己都费劲，更不要说腾出一只手去抚慰自己的欲望。他试着努力了一会儿，却无济于事。纽特再次抬起头，泪汪汪地出声：“忒修斯……”

       忒修斯虽然一直不动声色，但他一直看着纽特在他身上扭动着试图让自己舒服。虽然同样的事也做过几次，但纽特一直不得要领。他在性的方面学习的格外慢。但忒修斯喜欢他这个样子。他摸了摸纽特的头发，准备接过纽特手里的主导权。可对方似乎误会了他的意思，以为他对自己的请求还不够满意。纽特趴在忒修斯身上，主动吻了忒修斯，又讨好的吮吸他的嘴唇，最后可怜兮兮地央求道：“求你了……”

       忒修斯这次是真的忍不住了。他起身又把纽特压回床上。纽特因为体位的突然改变一阵眩晕，然后就感受到忒修斯狠狠地钉进了他的体内。

       “额啊——忒修斯……呜……慢一点……”纽特呜咽着，想要压在身上的人温柔一点。但忒修斯管不了那么多了，他快速而凶猛地把自己撞进弟弟的身体里。他下身快速地律动着，用牙齿轻轻啃咬纽特的脖颈，又用一只手撸动对方的阴茎。

      纽特被快感淹没了。他隐约听见自己哭着求年长的那一方轻一点，但换来的是对方更加凶狠地操干。忒修斯觉得自己背后一阵疼痛，纽特在无意识间在他的背上挠出了血印。背后的若有若无的疼痛加上纽特带着鼻音和哭腔的求饶都让他难以控制得愈发兴奋。他粗喘着加重了动作。

       纽特完全意识不到自己在做什么，他的思维仿佛陷入了棉花里，只有下身的快感才是真实存在的。连骨节都被情欲染上了淡淡的粉色。

      他几乎是哭叫着射在了忒修斯手里。高潮过后的小穴不断地吮吸着对方的阴茎，仿佛在忒修斯每一次抽出的时候都在挽留他。

       “纽特……阿尔忒弥斯……”他在喘息中呢喃着爱人的名字，很快也闷哼了一声释放在纽特体内。

       他深呼吸冷静了一下，然后分出神来照料自己的弟弟。纽特脸上满是泪水的痕迹，他缺氧一样地喘息中还带着泣音。

       忒修斯用手温柔的抹去纽特脸上的泪痕，然后把他搂进自己怀里。他小心翼翼地亲吻着他，试图带着他调整呼吸。纽特终于从高潮的余韵中缓过来。他窝在忒修斯怀里安静地躺了一会儿。

       就在忒修斯以为他睡着了的时候，纽特动了动，从他的怀里挣了出来。

       “梅林啊，你今天废话可真多。”纽特摊在床上有气无力地再次抱怨。

       听到他这个口气，忒修斯就知道对方已经完全缓过来了。他撑起身子，抚了抚纽特被汗湿的头发。

       “你第一次做这些事情的时候可真的是可爱极了。”忒修斯吻着纽特的额角，带着笑意说道。

       忒修斯不停地在说两个人相关的第一次，但他们两个人决定交往后的第一次几乎都是有些糟糕的——尤其是在性的方面，至少在纽特看来是这样的。

       他们第一次接吻的时候他的鼻子撞在了忒修斯的鼻子上，两个人磕得鼻梁酸疼，眼泪都要出来了；第一次手活的时候自己不仅做了丢人的事，还在忒修斯为自己口的时候吓到哭了出来；而他第一次试着给对方口的时候简直是噩梦，他弄得脸颊酸疼却还不得要领，牙齿划到忒修斯好几次，年长的那一方不得不先叫停了他提出的服务；而两个人第一次做的时候，他过于紧张了，弄得两个人开始都疼得进行不下去，结果他最后哭着求饶险些爽到晕了过去。而且他不得不承认，忒修斯说的没错，他在这方面学得真的很慢，并且总是被忒修斯牵着鼻子走。

       说实话这些丢人的“黑历史”他一点都不想回忆起来。但他又不想忘记这些和忒修斯一起的记忆。矛盾之下，他只得把这些记忆全部封存起来藏进记忆的深处。但今天却被忒修斯几句话就全都翻了出来。

       他躺在床上放空眼神，任由忒修斯的手又搂了过来，赌气似的不理他。然后他突然想起了什么。

       “皮克特！”纽特叫了起来，“他还在我的大衣口袋里！”说着他就要起身，结果却被忒修斯拉住了。

       “你能不能离开一会儿你的小动物们。”忒修斯有点委屈地说。

       纽特转头看向他哥哥，仿佛一只大型犬眼巴巴地看着他。

       “我不在他身边他会焦虑的。”纽特试图说明道理，但忒修斯却没有松手。

       “你不在我身边我也会焦虑的。”

       纽特觉得忒修斯这个样子好笑，然后他也确实笑了出来。

       “过来，纽特。”忒修斯张开怀抱。

       纽特装作一副不情愿的样子靠了过去。

       “就五分钟。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
